


צ'ארלי

by Areola



Series: אלכסנדר-וורס [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, הארי פוטר
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, אנגסט, עברית | Hebrew
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: צ'ארלי הוא הראשון לשמוע על מותם של דראקו מאלפוי וג'יני וויזלי, והראשון להגיע למוקד האירועים. כתוצאה מכך הוא מוצא את עצמו בסיטואציה לא צפויה: אחראי לבנה של אחותו המתה, אלכסנדר.הפיק נכתב בשיתוף עם לילי רייט.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Series: אלכסנדר-וורס [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928077





	צ'ארלי

צ'ארלי וויזלי הוא הקוסם הבריטי הראשון לראות את אלכסנדר מאלפוי. הוא הגיע לצרפת חמש שעות אחרי המתקפה, נהדף על ידי הביורוקרטים המושתנים של משרד הקסמים הצרפתי, וחזר למקום עשרים וארבע שעות לאחר מכן, מצויד במסמכים המתאימים שיאפשרו לו להעביר את אלכסנדר לחזקתו.

הילד - תעתיק רועד ומבוהל של אביו - ישב על מיטה צרה בבית החולים הקסום בפאריס, וסירב לדבר עם המרפאה שניסתה לדובב אותו. צ'ארלי, שחי תחת שלטון טרור משך שנים ארוכות, הדף אותה הצידה, כרע מול הילד והסיט קווצה של שיער כסוף מפניו.

אלכס מצמץ. ואז פרץ בבכי כשצ'ארלי אסף אותו בזרועותיו.

בבקתה המצומצמת שקיבל צ'ארלי מטעם משרד הקסמים הרומני יש שני חדרים וסלון. צ'ארלי מזמין ארכיטקטומאג שיוסיף לבית חדר ילדים ועד אז מפנה את המיטה שלו עבור אלכסנדר.

אין בכך צורך. שעתיים אחרי שהוא משכיב אותו לישון הילד חומק ממיטתו ומצטנף לצד צ'ארלי על הספה. 

פרט לזעקות והיללות החנוקות שבוקעות מפיו במהלך הלילה, אלכסנדר מסרב לדבר. הוא מסרב לדבר עם ארתור ומולי, שנוסעים לרומניה במיוחד כדי לראותו. הוא מסרב לדבר עם המרפאה. הוא מסרב לדבר עם צ'ארלי.

המרפא שאליו לקח אותו צ'ארלי אמר ש"דברים כאלה דורשים זמן" ורשם שיקוי שינה ושיקוי מאחה לנפש שסועה. צ'ארלי - מאז ומעולם הספקן שבבני משפחת וויזלי - תוהה האם ישנו שיקוי שיכול לרפא נשמות שבורות.

היער שבו הם גרים כמעט ריק מאדם. צ'ארלי מתעורר בשעת בוקר מוקדמת, עולה על המטאטא שלו ועורך סיור בין מקומות המרבץ של הדרקונים השונים. כמו בכל בוקר, הוא חוזר בדיוק בשעה היעודה להעיר את אלכס. כאשר - בוקר אחד - הוא חוזר ומגלה שאלכס איננו, הוא נתקף בפניקה.

צ'ארלי מטיל חופן אבקת פלו לאח, משוחח בבהילות עם הפקחית הנוספת שגרה בקצהו השני של הפארק ולאחר מכן עם ראש העיירה הסמוכה. ביחד הם מקבצים משלחת קוסמים כדי לסרוק את היער. כעבור שעה וחצי צ'ארלי מבחין בזיקוק ירוק מהבהב מעל צמרות העצים וללא היסוס מסובב את המטאטא שלו וטס לשם במהירות שיא.

בתוך קרחת יער קטנה המשמשת את הוולשית הירוקה ובן-זוגה יושבים אלכס והוולשי הצעיר (צ'ארלי מכנה אותו פדי) ומשחקים זה עם זה. הדרקון הקטן מתנשא עד כתפו של אלכס, וצ'ארלי כמעט חוטף התקף לב לפני שאחד המחפשים טופח על כתפו ומצביע בכיוונה של הוולשית. הדרקונית, הידועה כשאר בנות מינה במזגה האיום, משקיפה על שניהם בעד עיני זכוכית, חיוך משונה מעקל את חרטום הלטאה שלה.

בשנה הראשונה מגיעה כל משפחת וויזלי לראות את החוטר המשונה לבית מאלפוי.

אמא, כובשת את דמעותיה, עושה כמיטב יכולתה לדובב את בן השש. צ'ארלי יודע כי הוא מזכיר לה את הבת הקטנה שנלקחה ממנה, ומניח לשניהם.

רון - מלווה בהרמיוני - מעיף באלכסנדר מבט אחד לפני שהוא מתכנס בעצמו ומשתתק. דקות ספורות לפני שהם עוזבים, ממלמל רון בשקט כי "הוא דומה מדי למאלפוי. אני מצטער, אני לא יכול לעשות את זה".

אבא מחליף עם צ'ארלי מבטים סתומים. "הוא מרכיב פאזלים ממש כמוה,” אומר ארתור בשקט. "גם ג`יני הייתה ישנה באלכסון כשהיא הייתה קטנה.” הוא מחייך אל צ'ארלי, כמו הורה להורה, וצ'ארלי נוכח לפתע שאלכסנדר מאלפוי הוא הבן היחיד שיהיה לו.

ביל, אב לילדה בעצמו, טופח על כתפו ולא אומר מילה.

ג'ורג' מביא ממתקים (אלכס - תמיד מנומס - מחווה בראשו לאות תודה, ואוכל אותם בשקט).

אף אחד לא מדבר על פרסי.

אלכס בן השבע מכיר את היער כשם שהוא מכיר את כף-ידו. הוולשים והשוודים מחבבים אותו, והאוקראינית ארודת-הבטן מניחה לו לעבור בשולי הטריטוריה שלה (צ'ארלי מסכים באי-רצון). צ'ארלי אוסר עליו, לעומת זאת, להתקרב לזנבקרנית (המפלצת הזקנה לא השתנתה במאום מאז טורניר הקסמים המשולש. אלכס מגלגל את עיניו, אולם יודע היטב כי צ'ארלי ימלוק את צווארו אם יעז להתקרב לשטחי המחיה שלה).

אשר לטיפול באלכס ובביעותי הלילה שלו, המצב קצת יותר מסובך. בעצה אחת עם הרמיוני, שולח צ'ארלי את בן-חסותו למרפאה קסומה, לפסיכולוגית סקיבית ולקלינאית תקשורת, מתעתד בעצמו משך שנתיים וחצי לקבוצת הורים לילדים בטראומה, ומכריח את אלכס לנסות לפחות שלושה סוגים שונים של שיקויים פסיכומאגיים לפני שהוא מרים ידיים.

"מה שהילד צריך זה זמן,” אומרת לו המרפאה הרביעית והאחרונה שהוא פוגש. גייל הווארדס היא פסיכומאגית עם התמחות בילדים. היא בת שלושים ושתיים ועובדת זו השנה השישית במחלקה השיקומית בבית החולים על שם הקדוש מנגו. אלכס איננו הקרבן הראשון או האחרון למעשי הזוועה של  _ אתה-יודע-מי _ בו היא נתקלת.

"אמא שלי מתה במלחמה הראשונה,” היא מספרת לו מאוחר יותר. צ'ארלי זוכר אותה מהוגוורטס: נערה מנומשת עם צמה ארוכה בצבע חום מנומר. “יש פצעים שלא מגלידים.” היא מחייכת אליו (עיניה קבועות כמו זוג ברכות עמוקות בפניה החיוורים) וצ'ארלי חושב שבנסיבות אחרות, יכול היה לאהוב אותה.

יום אחד מתדפק על חלון הבקתה ינשוף שדות, נושא בטופריו מעטפה חתומה. צ'ארלי מזהה את כתב ידו המקושקש של ביל בשורת הכתובת וכיאה למכתב נדיר מאחיו הבכור פותח את המעטפה בזהירות. בפנים נחה תמונה קטנה של ג'יני בת השבע-עשרה. היא לבושה בשמלת נשף הסיום שלה, מסתובבת במקום כדי להראות את השמלה, מחייכת וצוחקת.

"לאלכס," שרבט ביל בפינה הימנית, אך גייל מביעה ספקנות. "אתה חייב להיות זהיר." צ'ארלי מתעלם מהנחיותיה.

תגובתו של אלכס מאמתת את חששותיה של גייל. הילד – אצבעותיו רועדות סביב פיסת הקרטון המהוה – דומע ומתכנס לכדור של שתיקה רועמת. צ'ארלי מחליט להעלים את התמונה. הוא טומן אותה בארון, מתחת לסוודר צהוב שהאות צ' מתנוססת עליו, ומייחל לטוב.

בבוקר המחרת הוא מתעורר לבית הפוך. מגירות פתוחות, כיסאות הפוכים, אגרטל חרסינה מנופץ. חתך מכוער שמכסה את ידו הימנית של אלכס מעיד על כך שהילד הפך את מגירת הסכינים.

אלכס היסטרי, נאבק בכל כוחו בצ'ארלי שמנסה לרסן אותו.

"אלכסנדר, מספיק!" נדרשות לו דקות אחדות להשתלט על הילד, אך אלכס מוסיף להתייפח בתוך חיבוקו. רק כשהוא מוציא את התמונה ממחבואה שבמעמקי הארון, אלכס מפסיק להיאבק ונרגע.

"עכשיו תן לי לטפל ביד שלך."

אלכס לא מראה שום רצון לאכול בימים הבאים. גייל כמעט מטיחה בו את הקלסר הקשה שלה כשצ'ארלי מספר לה על התקרית. צ'ארלי ממשיך להעמיד פנים שמבטה החודר לא דוקר אותו, ולא מספר לאלכס כי הוא יודע שנטש את חדרו באמצע הלילה כדי להירדם לצדו. אלכס תמיד חומק בחזרה למיטתו בבוקר ומעמיד פנים שישן בה כל הלילה.

"דוד צ'ארלי," אלכס תולה בו מבט אפור.

צ'ארלי טופח על כתפו של פדי ומשחרר מעט את אחיזתו בשלשלת הקסומה שנחה סביב צווארו של הדרקון.

"אני יכול לתת לפדי עוגייה?"

צ'ארלי משפיל את עיניו, ואכן, הילד אוחז כד זכוכית מלא בעוגיות שוקולד. צ'ארלי כובש אנחת תסכול. השיש היה גבוה ואלכס תמיד נטה למשוך לעצמו את הכיסא המתנדנד.

"איך הגעת לשם אלכס?"

הילד שומט את מבטו, נע מרגל לרגל במבוכה.

"אלכס, אני לא כועס. טיפסת על השיש שוב?"

אלכס מניד בראשו ומתיק את ידיו מכד הזכוכית. הכד, הפלא ופלא, מרחף באוויר בכוחות עצמו. צ'ארלי מגשש בכיסו בחיפוש אחר השרביט שלו, שנח במקומו, ומביט בכד המרחף. נדרשות לו מספר שניות להבין שהוא לא מדמיין.

"אלכס! זה נהדר!" והוא מניף את הילד באוויר ומניח אותו על גבו של פדי, מבלגן את שיערו הבלונדיני ונושק למצחו.

אלכס מביט בצ'ארלי בזהירות ומוציא עוגייה מהכד. כשצ'ארלי מניד בחיוב, פדי שולח את לשונו המחוספסת לעבר העוגייה. בתגובה, אלכס מניח את העוגייה בקצה הלשון הסגלגלה והדרקון בולע אותה. צ'ארלי כל כך שמח שהוא מרופף מעט את אחיזתו בשלשלאותיו של הדרקון ומרשה לאלכס להמריא עם פדי למשך דקות אחדות.

מכתב התגובה של גייל מרוצה מאוד. הדיו שנמרח והכתב הנוטה ימינה מעידים על כך שהיא מתרגשת. צ'ארלי מקפל את הקלף ומשחיל אותו לכיסו, מחייך.

"דאגל שפיץ, שושואיסט - מחלקת חקירות. אני צריך לדבר עם הילד." צ'ארלי טורק את הדלת בפרצופו של האיש השמנמן ומסמן לפדי להפחיד אותו עד מוות. כבר בבוקר המחרת נאסרת כניסה של נציגי משרד הקסמים הבריטי לשטח הפארק הלאומי של רומניה לדרקונים. אלכס עדיין לא מוכן לזה.

בפגישה הבאה שלהם עם גייל, הוא מעלה את הנושא. גייל, שקולה כתמיד, מציעה שיתחילו להשמיש את ההגיגית. "כבר ניסינו פעם אחת," היא מספרת, "אבל אלכס... הוא לא אהב את החוויה."

כמה מפתיע.

"אלק," צ'ארלי הושיב את הילד על ברכיו. "אני יודע שזה קשה, אבל אולי נוכל להתחיל מדברים פשוטים יותר, מה אתה אומר?"

"זיכרונות מאושרים לדוגמה," גייל הושיטה לו את השרביט המיוחד לקטינים. "בוא ננסה בסדר?"

אלכס נהג להרחיף חפצים ברחבי הבית, זירז את גדילת הדשא למרגלות המרפסת והקפיא כוסות של מיץ דלעת, אך מעולם לא למד כיצד להשתמש בשרביט.

"רוב הילדים מצליחים להרים חפץ רק למשך שניות בודדות. אלכס מרחיף גם עצמים כמו כיסאות ושולחנות! שלא לדבר על הקפאה. הוא מוכשר מאוד," רשמה במקביל בקלסר הירקרק. "מזרז תהליכי גדילה! זה משהו יוצא דופן בהחלט."

צ'ארלי מצא את עצמו מחייך בגאווה.

אלכס מסיג בזהירות את שרביטו מרקתו החיוורת. לאחר מספר ניסיונות כושלים הוא מצליח למשות זיכרון בפעם הראשונה.

גייל מחייכת.

הם נמצאים באחד הזיכרונות המוקדמים של אלכס: הבית מרווח ונעים, תמונות ממוסגרות של אלכס הפעוט ניבטות מכל פניה. גייל פוסעת אחריו בשקט, רושמת לעצמה הערות.

אלכסנדר מטפס במדרגות, פותח את דלת חדר השינה מבלי להקיש בדלת ומזדחל אל תוך המיטה הגדולה. לבו של צ'ארלי נוקף כשהוא מבחין בג'יני, ישנה שנת ישרים. שיערה האדום מבולגן ופרוע סביבה, והיא מכורבלת למחצה בשמיכות. לצידה שרוע אדם שני. דראקו מאלפוי, שנראה ער לחלוטין.

"אבא?" לוחש אלכס.

מאלפוי מביט בו. הוא נראה עייף ומודאג.

"מה יש, פרחח?"

"מה אתם עושים?"

מאלפוי פורע את שיערו של אלכס ומתיישב. "שום דבר, ילד."

אלכס זוחל אל מתחת לשמיכה ומתמקם בחיקו של אביו. השניים משתתקים.

"אלכסנדר," אומר מאלפוי לאחר זמן מה. "אנחנו לא תמיד נהיה פה. אתה צריך לדעת את זה."

"אנחנו עוברים?" שואל אלכס.

"לא, זה לא..." מאלפוי נאנח. הוא שותק למשך מספר שניות, אלכסנדר רק מביט בו.

"לא משנה, נדבר על זה בערב." הוא משלב את אצבעותיו באלו של הילד הצעיר ומניח לאלכס לשקוע בשינה על חזהו. ערפל מקיף אותו ואת גייל, וכשגייל מניחה את ידה על כתפו הוא מוצא את עצמו שוב על רצפת העץ במשרדה.

"אלכסנדר," פונה גייל אל הילד בעודו משחק בדגם קטן של דרקון. "דיברתם על זה שוב?"

אלכס מניד בראשו לשלילה ושותק.

"זה לא זיכרון מאושר," פולט צ'ארלי. "זה רק-"

גייל מסמנת לו להחריש.

"אני יודע," אומר אלכס ואז יוצא מהחדר. הוא לא מוסיף דבר וגייל כותבת לו למחרת שהם צריכים לדבר.

המכתב מהוגוורטס מגיע באמצע הקיץ. צ'ארלי יושב על המרפסת, צופה באלכס ופדי המשתובבים (אלכס מטפס על פדי; השניים מעופפים בצוותא; פדי מתרגז, מנמיך טוס ומנער מעליו את אלכס). רוח נעימה מנשבת והעולם שרוי בטוב כאשר ינשוף כתום-עיניים מעופף מתוך היער ושומט מעטפה חתומה על ראשו של אלכס.

צ'ארלי קופץ על רגליו, נכון להציל את המעטפה מפדי (הוולשי הצעיר סקרן ככל הדרקונים הירוקים), אך אלכס מקדים אותו. בן העשר מחלץ את המעטפה - שלמה כמעט לחלוטין - ממלתעותיו של הדרקון, ופותח אותה בזריזות.

"אלק? אלכסנדר?”

זוג עיניים גדולות, אפורות, ננעצות בו במבט יציב. צ'ארלי מתקרב ונוטל את המכתב מידו המושטת של אלכסנדר. “זה מכתב מהוגוורטס,” הוא אומר לאחר שהוא מסיים לבחון את תכולת המעטפה. “אתה לא רוצה ללכת להוגוורטס?”

אלכסנדר כורך את זרועותיו סביב צווארו של פדי. קשקשיו של הדרקון - ירוקים-ארודים - מנצנצים בשמש אחר-הצהריים.

הם מתעתקים לבריטניה בשבוע האחרון של אוגוסט. צ'ארלי סוקר בריחוק את השינויים שחלו בסמטת דיאגון (חזית גרינגוטס שוחזרה בדייקנות, הריסות המתקפה האכזרית של 99 שופצו ותוקנו), בעודו מוביל את אלכס בין הבניינים.

הוא מספר לאלכס כי הם עתידים להתאכסן ב"קלחת הרותחת”. התעריף שווה לכל נפש וטום זכור לו כברנש חביב. לא נדרשות לו אלא שניות בודדות על מנת לשנות את דעתו. צ'ארלי וטום לוחצים ידיים והמוזג - שיבה זורקת בשיערו - מטה את פניו ומעיף מבט ארוך באלכס: “לא ידעתי שלמאלפוי הבן היו ממזרים-” הוא אומר בשקט, “מה הוא עושה איתך?”

אלכס לא אומר דבר. הם מתאכסנים במלון מוגלגי. למחרת הוא מסרב לבוא לסמטת דיאגון.

"אני, אלק-” צ'ארלי משפשף את עיניו. “לא כל המכשפים כמוהו. הרמיוני, דוד ג'ורג'-”

"דוד  _ רון _ .”

צ'ארלי היה בן עשרים ושלוש כשקיבל את הצעתו של משרד הקסמים הרומני ועזב את בריטניה. אמא נפלה על צווארו וג'יני נתלתה ממנו כמו נום-גינה (הוא אמר שזה רק חוזה זמני ו-“אל תהיי מגוחכת, אמא- אני אחזור לפני שתספיקי לומר _ אלבוס דמבלדור _ "). בתוך תוכו, ידע צ'ארלי כי הוא איננו עתיד לשוב.

הוא מלווה את אלכס אל רציף תשע ושלושה רבעים וחושב על אבא: חיוור וחלול עיניים מעל קברה של ג`יני (הם קברו אותה מתחת לאלון שעל גדת הנהר- קבר בודד, יחיד, הרחק מהגבר שאתו חיה ולצידו מתה).

הוא רוצה לעטוף את אלכס בזרועותיו כפי שעשה כשהיה בן שש ושבע: לקחת את הילד ולהסתלק עמו ליערות הפרא של רומניה. אך אלכסנדר כבר לא בן שש וצ'ארלי לא יכול להמשיך ולגונן עליו מפני העולם.

אחר כך, בין דמדומי הערב, הוא משקיף על השמורה ונרעד כשמשב של רוח כפורית חולף בין העצים. בסוויין, אומרת האגדה, נפרד המסך הדק המסתיר את הדרך לעולם המתים והרוחות יוצאות לשוטט על פני הארץ. אי-שם במרחק משמיע אחד הדרקונים קול נהיה, וצ'ארלי תוהה מתי, אי פעם, המלחמה תגמר באמת.


End file.
